Others
by FacelessBear
Summary: A story about a little less normal people expiriencing extraordinary adventures


**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it...**

Italics = Thoughts

February 25

Period 2 English

I walked down the ever familiar hall, barely making it to my locker when I heard her. "Hey look girls it's the purple haired freak! You can hardly even tell she's a human being under that mess!"

I scowled and kept walking. "No wonder your boyfriend left you! You're a little freaky know it all!"

I turned around and stared at the real life Barbie Doll. "I've told you many times Jasmine, I broke up with him." She glared at me "So what, well we gotta get to class so then we can ditch it, bye loser!" I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker. I noticed that there was a lock on the locker next to mine. Huh, must be a new student. I grabbed my stuff and started walking to English. I sat down in my spot right when the bell rang. "Hello class! Today we have a new student his name is Nicholas Marcus." Everyone looked at the new kid. He had brown hair and deep brown eyes. I rolled my eyes as every other girl was blushing. Every Time a new student comes girls go INSANE. He sat down in the chair right next to mine. Great, now I don't even get a place to put my crap. "Alright now that Mister Nicholas is seated open the book to page 48."

Period 5 Lunch

As I stood in line waiting for my lunch I saw girls flocking around the new guy. I rolled my eyes as they were blushing and acting shy. I saw the girls part suddenly as Jasmine and her hunch women came in. (Jasmine's the owner of the group Kaitlyn and Jessica are just sidekicks) "Move losers." Jasmine said as she pushed through the crowd. "Hamburger or chicken?" I jumped not expecting someone to talk. "Oh I'll take a hamburger please." The lunch lady slapped a hamburger on my plate and I moved to the next lunch lady. "Tater tots and strawberries please." I moved to the end and grabbed a salad. I walked to the end and put in my pin code. I looked around for an empty table. Yes! I almost ran to the empty table but right as I sat down, I saw I had someone with the same idea. The new boy. "I was here first but I don't care if you stay, people usually stay away from me because of my hair." He sat down two seats away from me. "So Nicholas all you need to know is basically which groups you should stay away from, which is basically every group." He nodded and ate a couple grapes. "Over there is the athletes, the emos, and most obnoxiously the "populars." He had a somewhat puzzled look then said "Oh, so those there the three girls who think they can boss people around to get a date?" I nodded slightly and I realized he wasn't so bad I guess. "But really if you want a reputation around me I'd suggest staying away." We laughed a while. "I'd rather have no reputation then hang out with those plastic people." He looked me right in the eye and it gave me the chills. "Well of you do want to hang out with "purple haired freak" then meet me at an empty table at lunch tomorrow." I grabbed my tray and he waved awkwardly. Not bad new kid, not bad at all. The day couldn't have gotten worse when Jasmine came up. "Why the heck are you smiling freak?" I scowled and just stared at her. "I guess she doesn't have an answer girls do what you gotta do!" I looked puzzled while the girls started walking towards me like a lion stalking prey. Jasmine smiled an evil smile as the girls grabbed my tray. "Stop!" It was Nicholas he saved seconds before I had tater tots and ranch in my hair. "Wow new boy, you really screwed up by teaming up with the purple haired freak." I muttered a quick thanks as I started to walk away. "But we're not done with you Quinn." I knew she was staring at me because it felt like lasers going through my back.

Period 7 Science

Once again Nicholas was in my class so the teacher had to interrupt us and told us about him, and he also sat by me again. "Thanks for saving me back there." He whispered "you're welcome." I smiled. "Miss Quinn even though Mister Nicholas is quite a looker that conversation can be dismissed after class." Everyone stared and I rolled my eyes. "Alright back to class! Ok so this is going to be a review from middle school. The periodic table!" Everyone groaned.

Period ? Dismissal XD

I walked to my locker trying to get away from Jasmine and her minions when I noticed that Nicholas had a locker right next to mine. "You really screwed up you know." I said as I emptied out my locker. He laughed and put on a jacket. "Like I said, i'd rather be here then with the Barbies." I put on my jacket and grabbed my keys. "Do you need a ride home?" I didn't hear a response. "Hello?" I turned toward his locker. Weird. I shrugged my shoulders and headed out. As I headed to my car I thought I saw something or someone run by. Whatever, I hopped in my car and headed home

Like Follow and Comment for more!


End file.
